Light and Darkness united
by sonicfan0987
Summary: when Darkness the Hedgehog takes the Dark Power from Christain the Dark Christain turns to the last person he would ever ask,,, his mortal enemy Rage the Hedgehog... Even Rage is shaky on the plea for help. But when Darkness threatens Mobius the two life long foes must put their pasts and differences behind them in order to save both Light and Dark Mobius...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From enemy to ally

[Angel Island 12:00 PM]

The midday winds were calm and peaceful for Rage who was sitting in a field in front of The Shrine of The Master Emerald. They sun was high and the Chao were running about playing. Tikal and Chaos were sitting together just chilling like Rage was.

Soon Rage felt a surge of dark energy and he jumped to his feat and turned around to see his mortal enemy Christain the Dark. But something felt different about him...

"What are you doing here Christain?!" Rage yells "You're not getting the Chaos Emeralds if thats what you want!" Rage then summons the Blade of Chaos ready for anything.

"Calm down..." Christain says "I need..." he stops like it was killing him to just say it "...your...help Rage the Hedgehog..." he finally finishes with a heavy sigh of hatred for himself

"Okay unless this is some trick how desperate are you coming to ask me for help?" Rage asks Christain questioning weather or not this was some kind of trap or something.

"Look if I am coming to you, the hedgehog I hate above everything else then I am pretty damn desperate!" Christain yells "Your anti-version Darkness stole my dark power leaving me weak and with little abilities! If he's not stopped who knows what will happen!"

"Okay and why should I help you Christain? I mean he's not harming Mobius... honestly I could care less what happens to your power as long as Mobius and the Light/Dark balance is stable I will play no part in it!" Rage says sounding persistant

"Thats the thing you ignorant hedgehog! He's coming for the Light World, if he was staying there I wouldn't have come to you now would I? I know you'd never help me even if your life depended on it!" Christain growls

"Well when you put that way..." Rage says finally understanding the desperateness of the dark hedgehog. "...I will help you," Rage sighs, Christain's face almost lit up at the words "On one condition... If I help you and get your dark power back you will not intrude with the balance of Light and Dark, or Mobius and the Chaos Emeralds for a whole Cosmic Cycle!" Rage looks at Christain with a serious look. A Cosmic Cycle was about 15 years on Mobius!

Christain put serious thought into it before agreeing. "Fine... Thank you...Rage" he says

"Yeah...yeah" Rage sighs "I am going to want a long shower after we're done with this..." Rage grabs the Chaos Emeralds and walks back over to Christain "Okay look hold on to my hand. I can use a Chaos Control to get us to the Dark world." Rage says to Christain.

"Not gonna happen... After I fled Darkness blocked the transports to and from Mobius... the only device we could use is in one of Eggheads old military factories..." Christain says shaking his head

"make that two long showers..." Rage sighs...

"you and me both..." Christain says back. This actually made Rage laugh, Christain never acted so calm or had much of a sense of humor... could it be that with out his normal dark power he is a completely different person? Rage wondered about all of that for a few minutes before Christain broke his thought train.

"Rage... how much do you hate the darkness?" he asks in a calm voice

"You know Christain... I don't hate it... I just despise what it cant do to people when they are not careful..." Rage says "Now I have a question... without all your dark power that Darkness stole from you... you act like a whole different person why?"

"My Dark Power holds most of my emotional memories... without it my emotional memories are limited to my most used..." Christain explains "Look Rage I hate this just as much as you do but you must understand how important this it to me... I am the only one who can control that level of dark power without going insane so we have to stop Darkness no matter what!" he says

the two walk down a street where Rage's brother Icezer kicks Christain on to his face...

"Take that you gray bastard!" he yelled before seeing Rage with him, "Rage what the hell are you doing with Christain?!"

"As hard as it is to believe Icezer I am helping him regain his dark power from Darkness... Only because Darkness is a threat with it greater the he is." Rage explains using a healing spell for Christain. "He is like a whole different person without it." he says to the icy blue hedgehog.

Christain gets up and looks at Icezer with a fire of anger. Icezer was afraid he was going to be killed by the hedgehog but instead he said "Look I know how unbelievable this sound and looks Icezer but its true. Now can you please not kick me again? It was not pleasant getting some dirt in my mouth..."

Icezer looked at the hedgehog completely stunned by the reaction... he was not even attacking Icezer! "your n-not mad?" he asks the gray hedgehog...

"Yes I'm mad... but I'm not going to attack you.." Christain says even though he wanted to beat the living daylights out of the icy blue hedgehog...

"Wow... I guess I'm actually sorry about that then..." Icezer says feeling guilty

"it's okay Icezer..." Christain sighs catching up with Rage.

Not only did he not attack Icezer but he even accepted an apology?! That was too surreal for even Icezer! But it must have been ture... and Christain must be real desperate to even concider asking Rage for any kind of help on anything!

"Good luck Christain... Rage..." he says to the two before they depart again for the old base Eggman used.

[Ruined War Factory 5:33 PM]

Rage and Christain were looking around for the room with the built in warp unit that shielded it from the blocks Darkness put up.

"Hay Rage over here I found it!" Christain yells after about two hours of looking

"Great lets get going Christain!" Rage yells walking into the teleporter with Christainand theyset the location to Dark Mobius. Soon with a mixture of sounds a bright yellow light blinded the two and they awoken in what looked like the Field of No Return... The two then begin the search for Darkness...

**TBC... well what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking from the other

Chapter 2: Taking from the other

Rage and Christain were talking about Darkness on their way to the Dark World Capital "Westvine City" the two were in the large forests hundreds of miles south from there. As they reach The Lake of The Moon the find Darkness there doing something.

As Rage looks at his anti-version Darkness stood up... "I see you have returned Christain... But do you really think you have a chance against me without your Dark Powers?" he chuckles darkly turning to see him and Rage. He look a little surprised to see Rage along with him. "Well well well what a surprise you asked your worst enemy for assistance... surprised he even helped you..."

"Can it pal!" Rage growls "I am helping him because you threaten Mobius and he is the only being who can handle the power he rightfully owns! Besides it gives me an excuse to beat you down again!"

"Ha! I love it when you talk that way Rage! Always ready to fight even before you know what you are up against!" Darkness chuckles throwing a ball of dark energy at the two. Rage grabs Christain and dodges the attack countering with a Chaos Spear.

The Chaos spear strikes Darkness dead in the chest and he instantly throws a high speed Dark Disc at the two. Rage having little time pushed Christain out of the way and took the hit himself. The power from the disc threw Rage on the ground he groaned in pain. 'damn that took a lot from me need some time to recover...' he though as he was approached by Darkness.

"Now you were saying?" Darkness laughs over Rage who was still recovering,

"Rage toss me a Chaos Emerald!" Christain was able to tell Rage telepathically. Rage looked at the dark hedgehog who was waving his arms behind Darkness.

Rage took the red emerald and threw it Christain's direction and he caught it. As Darkness turned around Christain was able to charge enough chaos energy and he yelled "Chaos Blast!" releasing the energy and throwing Darkness flying off in the sky and giving Rage the chance to stand up. However he fell right back when he felt the unbalance of Chaos energy from the emeralds, "What's wrong Rage?" Christain asks looking worried for the red hedgehog,

"The Chaos Blast you used... it over charged the negative energy... I think Nazo may have enough to reform out of the dark energy..." Rage huffs

"Can't you absorb the Negative Energy?" Christain asks

Rage looked in surprise at the hedgehog, yes he could! But that would mean giving in to a form of Darkness... but it would stop Nazo so was it worth it? Rage thought long before he simply let go and took all of the Negative Chaos Energy into him. This was not without its toll... the energy effected his physical appearance. His fur darkened, two dark gray stripes went over his head and two his eye area. His eyes turned a bright purple. He had dark gray marking all over his body and his clothes were changed too. His jacket a lighter gray and his red stripes were jagged and the sleeves were torn at the ends. His shirt was a bright green over its normal dark green. And his shoes a purple over red. His pants were a very dark blue with purple fire like designs creeping up the pant legs.

Christain looked at the new Rage and asked him "Rage are you okay?"

Rage replied in a voice cold like ice yet warm like a fire "I... am fine... I am just... not used to dark power..." he huffs and slowly stands "This must be my Zero Form..." he says looking at himself "I almost look evil...hope I don't stay this way for long..."

"Look Rage I know dark powers better than anyone and I can tell you with full confidence you can control it. You may feel different emotionally but you can overcome that. I never took that chance when I first got my dark power... but now maybe after I get it back and I can use it... I may use it for good... speaking of which Rage why did you become the guardian of Chaos? I never did learn that in all our battles you never told me."

"Well... It must have been your father killed my adoptopn parents leaving me and Icezer. He abducted Xage and later after overhearing a conversation with Robuttnik and Scourge I was captured by them. It was then the gods decided I had the skills required to fill Knuckles place. So it's quite the tale... Knuckles sure as hell hated it. Said at the time a 15 year old is not fit to be the guardian."

"But Knuckles, Tikal and even Sonic respect you so much... how does that work so well for you?" Christain asks

"Sonic and Tikal were easy, after helping them out of the goodness of my heart we slowly became friends... Knuckles had a more difficult time accepting me. I think it was just the fact his replacement was a child. But after I showed how well I learned and could use the Chaos Energy he began to respect me." Rage explains losing himself in thought before snapping back to reality. "But right now we are wasting time we need to keep moving."

"You're Right Rage." Christain says "Hay good luck and I hope your not stuck this way for a huge amount of time!"

"You know Christain I think if you were this way with your dark powers we could be great friends!" Rage exclaims "In fact I have to admit... I like you a lot without your dark powers."

"You know I have been thinking about that Rage... I may not take my dark powers back..." Christain says. Rage looks at the hedgehog in sheer shock "I think I like myself better without the dark power tempting me all the time. In fact if I follow through with that... Rage the Hedgehog will you train me in the art of Chaos?"

Rage was speechless here was his once mortal enemy for about 20 years or so suddenly thinking about joining forces with Rage. They had barely been allies for a day and yet Christain was considering staying this way? This hit Rage like an unexpected kick to the balls. But because his duties were above all he had to reply "I will have to think on that... I can train you to use magic but I alone cannot judge weather or not I can let you use Chaos... Tikal, Chaos, Knuckles, The God Council and myself all have to discuss that one."

"Oh well... sorry I asked but if you think about it let me know... now lets get moving!" Christain says

To be continued...


End file.
